


Katarina

by peoplers, VictoriaRomanova



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ghosts, Guilt, Insecurities, Katerina is bad at english, M/M, Multi, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Pietro Maximoff, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Wanda Maximoff, Slow Burn, Stucky - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence, abilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 10,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoplers/pseuds/peoplers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaRomanova/pseuds/VictoriaRomanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katarina is a young woman who has lived in Bulgaria most of her life but after an incident, she must run away to protect her family from the grips of Hydra. In her failure, she gets asked a favor by a group of people after they hear of a girl with amazing abilities. In the midst she falls in love. Takes place right after AOU and it might be a slow burn. (I OWN NOTHING ACCEPT MY OC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Interrupted Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is my first fanfic so please be nice, but constructive criticism is always welcome. Updates will be erratic so... Enjoy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=20619801&.svc=copypaste-and&id=210091307

I sat down on the bench at the old cemetery and pulled out my phone as it had been vibrating a minute ago. A minute ago though, I had been too preoccupied in mourning my parents to answer my phone. I checked my phone and saw that it was just a call from my distant aunt, probably asking me some question about my parents funeral and when it would be held. I decided to just ignore it for now and call her back later; I didn’t really want to hear the fake sympathy her aunt gave her.  
I sat there for a while and contemplated how I could have stopped their death, Lots of ifs and maybes crossed my mind but in the end I just felt worse about it. My mother Ana would have told me to think about the good in life. That there’s nothing I couldn’t do so I shouldn't dwell on it. Well she’s not here anymore to tell me that now so I can guilt myself even more. My father on the other hand was a little rougher and would have yelled at me only to get yelled at by my mother, telling him I was allowed to make mistakes; in which later he would come apologize to me with Mekitsa, a Bulgarian dessert.  
They died by the hands of Hydra. They had been looking for me for a while now and I thought at the very least they would be safe while I ran away to foreign places. But Hydra doesn't allow their targets peace, so they killed my mama and papa in cold blood by incinerating them. That’s the only way I couldn’t bring them back, how they knew that I don’t know.  
Hydra want me for my abilities. I can see the dead, talk to them feel them, sometimes bring them back, but only if their body stayed intact when they were killed. I can also read minds and control air. It doesn't make for a fun time though. I was shy at school, too afraid that people would find out and label me a monster for the inhuman abilities I had. And now, my powers led me to this, a life without my family.  
I sat on the bench a little while longer, staring at my parents newly diggin graves, but then decided to get up and go home. I was getting up when someone cleared their throat behind me. The person was blonde and had a handsome all american look to him. He was built and chiseled, very attractive. “Ma'am. , are you Katarina Vankova?” He asked in a deep voice. “Yes, why?” I answered back in my strong Bulgarian accent. I had been in america only a year and still my english was not amazing. “Um. my name is Steve Rodgers and I came here on behalf of an american group of talented individuals to ask you to come with me to meet someone.” He said and some of the words I didn’t completely understand. So instead I looked into his head and saw a young woman with brown hair and a round face with tears leaking down her face and a silver haired man lying on the ground with new and old blood caked on him. The next thing I saw was the battle in Sokovia I had heard about last night. Everyone had heard about it.  
“Ok, but if you do something bad I will not be happy.” I replied after a while. My response seemed to make him furrow his eyebrow in confusion at my weird way of telling him not to try anything and then he realized english wasn’t my strong suit. Then he smiled a kind smile. “No ma’am. “ Then he led me a little while away from the cemetery and I said one last goodbye to my parents. There was a jet where we ended up in an open field. The door opened and he made a gesture for me to go first. Chivalry is not something you see everyday… It is nice to see. We buckled up and the jet started its takeoff


	2. Back again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so remember this is my first fanfiction and although I do appreciate comments be nice please...Enjoy! Notes at end.(They're not too important though)

After the quick flight from Pennsylvania to New York, (especially on the very modern jet we were on) Mr.Rogers led me to a huge building with an A on it. We walked inside and immediately he led me to a place that kind of looked like a medical space but way more advanced.  
"О Боже мой! Това е невероятно!" (Oh my goodness! This is amazing!) I squealed. No one understood me though. My family wasn't poor, but we were never rich either. We were living just above poor I guess you could say. We lived in a poor area though and would never have been able to access this if we hadn't migrated from there.  
Mr.Rogers led me further down to where I started to see empty beds until I started to see people hovering around the man I saw in Mr.Rogers head. The one closest to the silver headed man was the other girl I saw. She was cradling his hand near her head and it looked like she was doing some praying of some sort.

"Katarina, this is Pietro Maximoff and his twin, Wanda." Mr.Rogers said.  
The girl, Wanda, looked up at me with that same face I saw in Mr.Rogers head and it was quite a sad face for such a pretty woman.  
"Can you save him?" She asked in just as heavily accented voice as mine although hers was from a different country.  
"I will try." I said back.  
I summoned my powers and all of a sudden there were a lot of presences in the room. Some looked vengefully at some of the people in here and others looked at the people with grief. I was distracted for a moment until I found the one who I was looking for. The man with silver hair. He looked intently to me then back to Wanda.  
"Move." I told everyone. It sounded harsh because of my accent but I tried to say it as nicely as possible.  
I focused all my energy on the man's chest, placing my hand on top of the other, and looked directly at his ghost. I mentally told him to look at me and walk to his body. Once he did, I held out my hand and told him to take it.  
With one hand on his chest and one hand holding his, I tried to transfer his soul into his body. It was difficult. I started to squint my eyes and bite my lip from some of the pressure I was receiving. His soul had to move through me to his body. I kept going and going until I felt pressure in my hand that was on his chest and finally, there was a gasp to my right and very strangled breathing. I let out a breath and the pressure I had caused in my eyes went away and I opened them up to see no more spirits in the room.  
A man with curly brownish hair and an Asian woman came up to the man and started to help him and such as I weakly got up and went over to group of people. There was a man with a goatee and a smaller build to him, next to him was Mr.Rogers. There was Wanda who had tears in her eyes and next to her there was a very strange purple redish man who had strange attire and a weird gem in his forehead. There was a very tall man with a red cape and long locks who wielded a hammer in his beefy hands, and a redheaded woman in a black catsuit next to him. And last there was a man who was built with normal civilian clothes on. All of these people showed some degree of impressed, surprised, or both; all accept for the purple redish man who just looked confused.  
The first one to snap out of the daze was the one with the goatee. He immediately walked up to me and started talking.  
"Well, that, little girlie, was quite a show. What are you, a witch like little Maximoff here. Some kid of voodoo master of the arts." He said making show of his hands.  
" Stark." Mr.Rogers said firmly.  
"What is this, voodoo?" I asked timidly.  
"Never mind." 'Stark' dismissed.  
"Everyone, this is Katarina Vankova." Mr.Rogers started to introduce me. Tony Stark, as I came to learn his first name, seemed like a lot to handle, while Thor was eccentric. Clint Barton seemed pretty regular, while the redhead, Natasha seemed a bit cold. Vision on the other hand was just kind of strange. Then there was Wanda. When it came time for me to be introduced to her she just hugged me tightly.  
"Thank you, Katarina. Pietro means, everything to me." She sobbed then went to her newly revived twin.  
"Mr.Roger, what happens now?" I asked him.  
"Steve, please. I guess you stay here for the night in the guest area and then we figure it out in the morning. You look tired Katerina. Is it Ok I call you that?" I nodded. "Great, I'll show you the guest areas." He smiled and I followed him even though I was a little lost on what he said.  
We made it to the "Guest area" and it was lavish and looked amazingly comfortable. There were extra clothes on the bed, some for sleeping and the rest I would guess for tomorrow.  
"Showers over there and there's a kitchen downstairs. If you ask F.R.I.D.A.Y then she'll tell you where to go. F.R.I.D.A.Y?" He said to this nonexistent thing. The scary part was, it answered back.  
"Yes Captain Rogers?"  
"Answer any question Katerina has about whereabouts and such please."  
"Yes sir."  
"Well then, if you need me or anyone else, just ask F.R.I.D.A.Y. Breakfast will be served at around eight o'clock tomorrow." I nodded and he waved goodbye with a smile as he got on the elevator. I looked at the bed and laid down in it and it was amazingly soft and felt like plush against my skin. Begrudgingly though, I took a shower and got in my Pj's before climbing into bed and I fell asleep, totally forgetting about my parents for just a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I used the Avengers tower instead of the Avengers facility like at the end of Aou cause I feel like they would start construction on that after she fixed Pietro. I also will be using google translate for when she's speaking Bulgarian. ALSO Bruce Banner didn't leave this time sooo...  
> SO, have a wonderful day peoplers! :))


	3. english

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing and I used google translate. Important AN at the end.
> 
> Katerina's outfit  
> http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=20619801&.svc=copypaste-and&id=210091586

I woke up and looked at the clock; it read seven thirty two. I was more than awake. I was used to having to sleep just around four hours a day just so I could keep watch for myself and my family constantly. Right now though, I don't really have to worry about it.  
I got out of bed and put on the provided clothes on. They were comfortable and amazingly stylish. The white blouse and blue highwaisted jeans worked wonderfully together with the ballerina flats. The flats were sparky and kind of red. Although I loved the outfit, I felt like the american flag threw up on me. I tied my long wavy brown hair into two fishtail braids and went out for breakfast. By then it was just about eight and people had already stated getting their provided food. I saw a few people I met last night there but there was no Steve which disappointed me slightly. That was until people started to notice me and try to talk with me.  
A man with brown skin walked up to me. He was bald and youthful, and seemed very sweet and kind. He started to introduce himself as Sam Wilson with his hand out for me to shake. As I shook it, I introduced myself too.  
"So Katarina, where are you from?" He questioned.  
"Bulgaria." I answered, short and sweet in my Bulgarian accent. The conversation was going fine until he started speaking in longer sentences.  
"I've never been to Bulgaria. Seems nice and European. I hope we get to go there someday on a mission or something."  
"Um, yes." I answered back in a questioning tone.  
"So how are you liking it in the Avengers tower? Tony Stark is pretty rich so I think living luxuriously would be nice. Except for all that training and stuff you know?"  
"I, do not understand, what you are saying." He seemed confused for a while until Wanda came in.  
"She doesn't know a lot of English Sam." She shouted as she rounded the corner. Stealing a plate and scooping some eggs on it. Realization hit him and he started to apologize.  
"Oh, i'm sorry." He said sincerely.  
"I'll help you with that. F.R.I.D.A.Y, send someone to teach Ms.Vankova English please." Came the semi pompous voice of Mr. "Thank you, Mr. Stark." "please call never call me mister Stark ever again," Tony Stark said, looking offended yet offhanded.  
I just looked at him and didn't really understand. He made it seem like I was going to be here a while. Wanda came up to me and guided me to the food while handing me a plate. There was tons and it was all warm and seasoned. I ate next to Wanda who just stayed quit since I probably wouldn't understand what she was saying anyway. Vision and Steve came in and Wanda smiled brightly at Vision while I internally smiled about Steve being here. I think I just really like him because he was the one I met first and he was kind. Not that the others weren't kind, I just haven't really talked to the rest. Steve grabbed his food and sat across from me.  
"Hi Katarina! Как сте тази сутрин?" (How are you this morning?) He asked and I was nicely surprised he said it in my native tongue.  
"Е, как си?" (Well, how are you?)  
"Добър, и това е в общи линии всичко , което научих снощи ." (Good, and that's basically all I learned last night.) He said with a laugh. I chuckled softly after him. It was sweet of him to learn that. I ate the rest of my breakfast in silence as the rest of the team chatted together. I picked up on one conversation between Tony and Steve which I sorta understood.  
"So Tony, how long can Katarina stay here? When I brought her here she was looking at her parents graves. I don't think she has anyone or anywhere to go back to."  
"She can stay here, the more the merrier. " Tony shot back nonchalantly.  
I finished my breakfast while Steve finished his second serving and Wanda finished her food and she told me to come with her. I looked at Steve and he looked a little confused but still nodded. We walked down to the medical ward and I saw Pietro flirting with the Asian woman I saw yesterday and I also saw the curly haired man checking a screen. Wanda made herself present while berating Pietro in another language about flirting but all good heartedly. I'm sure she was happy to have her twin back.  
"Have you eaten yet Pietro? I can go grab you some food upstairs." She offered.  
"Yes thank you Wanda." She left and it left me alone with Pietro.  
..........................................................................................................................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am contemplating how to put Bucky in here. I don't know if I should put a kind of Auish kind of Civil war or just have him be in the tower already. Let me know what you think. I'm not going to write another chapter until I know how you guys want that and I also want to know what you guys think will happen with Pietro and Katerina so yeah... Have a nice day!


	4. The Maximoff's (Time skip)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to skip ahead about six months, there will be a few more chapter, (idk how many yet) until I reach the Civil War Story line which will be a bit Au considering the Oc and Pietro and the fact that I don't remember the movie word for word, scene for scene like people somehow magically do. SOOO leave any suggestions and such in the comments and there will be an AN at the end.

Six months later...

"Your English is getting much better Katarina! I am proud of you." Wanda Maximoff said. She was one of the only ones out of the Avengers (as I'd come to learn their name) that I got really close to. Her and her brother had been with me and supporting me for the past six months I had been living with the Avenger. They had recently gotten a new place called the Avengers facility which held much more than just the Avengers and their tech. It held some potential recruits and scientists like Thor's friend Dr.Selvig and Jane Foster, and also Maria Hill. Secretly though, I knew Nick Fury was hiding here somewhere. I could hear him, but I let him have his privacy.  
"Thanks Wanda. The English language is quite intense, though. Their grammar is different and writing in English is much challenging."  
"You will get used to it дорогой." (darling) He said sweetly.  
"Yes Pietro." I returned.  
The Maximoffs had taken me under their wing and they were basically like brother and sister to me. Them and the good Captain, Steve had been the one who I was closest to. They were kind and didn't want anything from me accept friendship and I would gladly return it.  
The second day I was here, I saw Wanda on the couch looking intently at me with a scarlet hue in her eye and then the look on her face turned to sadness. Not to the extent that she showed when her brother 'died' but more sympathetic. She had wiped a tear in her eye before she returned to sipping the drink that was in her lap. She later confronted me and told me she knew about my parents. We talked it out (with the power of F.R.I.D.A.Y to translate some things for me) and she also told me about her and Pietro's parents and spoke about Tony Stark in a sneer. It didn't take me knowing English for me to know that she and her brother thought little of him and with good reason. Even though Tony had gotten me a teacher to teach me English, I still didn't think much about him or his personality since the first day I met him and from Wanda told me.  
Steve on the other hand was so generous and good. He radiated pure politeness and sweetness. He offered to train me a little and never pressured me to talk about what my past was like. We sometimes made dinner together and we always ate breakfast together with Sam after the three of us ran together. Sometimes Steve would show off which led me to knocking him to the grass with my abilities. While Sam laughs loudly, I snicker softly while he always gives me a playful glare.  
Pietro though, Pietro confused me sometimes. He crossed the line between brotherly friend and flirt. Wanda told me it was just his personality but sometimes I felt otherwise. But I didn't question it. I wasn't interested in Pietro romantically and I also didn't want to ruin what we had.  
Thor had returned to Asgard and told us that he would like to bring Bruce with him on a little vacation. I knew there was more to it, but it wasn't my decision to make and in the end they left. The only ones that were really in the lived in the tower was the Maximoffs, Steve, Sam, Vision, Tony, a man who I recently met named Rhodey, and Ms.Romanoff. I really never talked to Natasha so I only thought of her as Ms.Romanoff. I could tell she was missing Bruce who I learned was somewhat romantically involved with her, but I feel like we wouldn't have really connected anyway.  
I rounded the corner with the Maximoffs beside me and we were heading for the kitchen area to make lunch. By the time I got out of my lessons, it was about noon. Everyday I had lessons and everyday either Wanda and Pietro, or Steve would come to get me. Sometimes Sam would come with Steve. I liked Sam; we were good friends, we just didn't have the strong bond I had with the other three.  
Once we made it to the kitchen, we found Steve there making a spicy dish of chicken, vegetables, and rice. It smelled very delicious and seasoned. I had just started to become acquainted with extremely tasteful food and Steve had fun helping me with it while also teaching me a few new words.  
"Hello Steve. как си днес?" (how are you today?) I asked. Sometimes I would teach him some basic Bulgarian when we spent time together.  
"Добър , гладен ли си?" (good, are you hungry?) He asked.  
"да" (Yes) I replied.  
We ate after Steve was done cooking and he asked me about my lessons. I told him about how I leaned more adjectives and verbs and how to use them in a sentence. I told him about how it confused me quite a bit and he replied with a smile and said that when he learned Spanish it was a much easier language for him to learn then when he was little and in school. Then after he said that he went into stories about his time. That led us to an abrupt silence when he came to the part about his friend who I knew little about. I leaned that his name was Bucky and that Steve found out his friend wasn't actually dead.  
After he paused when he got to the part about Bucky, he muttered and excuse to us and got up. I looked up at him worriedly and nodded to the twins and went to follow him. I walked to his door and knocked after a few seconds he came out with a made up smile on his face.  
"Hi Kat. Did you like the lunch?"  
"Yes thank you. Um, can I enter?" He nodded and moved to the side. He led me to the seats in his room and I started talking.  
"Have you found anything on your friend yet?"  
"I had a lead. In Bulgaria, actually but it went dead when I hit the capital." He sighed and let his head drop.  
"Hey, it will get better Моят приятел. (my friend)" He looked up at me and our eyes connected. There was a moment we had there and it was cheesy and all but there was feeling behind both of our gazes. Steve and I had always been close but when we really looked at each other, I started to feel more and by the way he started to lean in, I think he felt the same. Before anything more could happen, Vision came in through the wall.  
"Captain Rogers." He stated and Steve and I separated quickly. We both looked away and Steve cleared his throat then looked at Vision.  
"Yes?"  
"You, Ms.Romanoff, Ms.Maximoff, and Mr.Wilson are being sent to Lagos There's a lead on Rumlow there." Steve nodded his head while Vision acknowledged me with a nod of his own.  
" I will leave you to get ready for your mission." I smiled lightly and he smiled back. We both got up and I went to hug him. Just as I was about to let go, I moved to kiss him on the cheek then whispered my wishes of him to be safe in Bulgarian. As I closed the door, I leaned against it then let out a sigh. Little did I know all would be going to hell soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so when writing this I had no idea that I would be putting the plot of Civil War in motion so fast. SO, I'm sorry if the relationship between Steve and Katerina seems rushed but you know, whateves. ALSO!!!!! When Katerina's dialogue has a comma in it, sometimes it means she's having trouble thinking of the English word or grammar rules so yea. Soo leave any suggestions and such in the comments and have a nice day! :)


	5. AN

Hello! So, I'm sorry that this isn't another chapter. I hate when that happens too but hopefully it's ok because I just posted a chapter.  
So, my authors note. I just started another story that's Oc one shots, so check it out please and leave requests if you want. Thank you, have a nice day!!


	6. No Time for Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm going to be a bit of a jerk for this chapter and say it's more of a filler chapter cause it just moves the story along so I can get to Kat meeting Bucky. Those chapters will come along around the time before the airport scene. But for now this is just what happens after the Lagos incident. SO... read on!

I was sitting in my pink sofa in my room watching some random cartoon after my English lesson. (We had learned bigger more complicated words today) I didn't understand the cartoon much because of all the American slang terms and pop culture references; so to me, it was basically just back round noise I would really like to know what a 'blow job' is though. The words just don't really make sense to me put together. I was in the middle of zoning off, thinking of the meaning when the T.V screen started to stop playing the cartoon and started playing the news. There were pictures of a building and a man in heavy armor fly into a building; then the T.V showed the man being blown up with a big part of a building. What made me worry was the fact that he was wrapped in scarlet tendrils and energy. I didn't want to think the worst but suddenly I heard Wanda's name come up in the report and I immediately rushed out of my room to go find Pietro, or at least Vision. I ended up running into Pietro... Literally. Luckily I caught myself using my control over wind.  
"Oh, I am sorry dorogoy!" (Darling)  
"It is alright Piet. Have you seen the news yet?" His eyes saddened. That is my answer.  
"Yes, I hope Wanda comes home soon. I know she feels guilty."  
"I know. That man died and the building got de-de um, it got bad. Anyway, even if it was bad guy, she probably still feels bad." Pietro looked at me like he wanted to tell me something but couldn't.  
"What?"  
"Wanda didn't just kill the bad man dorogoy. She killed eleven other people in that building. People are upset about it."  
"But Wanda would never hurt nice people on purpose!" I thought he was accusing her.  
"No printessa. I'm sure there is a reason." (Princess) I nodded calming down a bit. "Now, let's get something to eat, and wait for Wanda yes? We can make her her favorite soup." He suggested lightly.  
We got there and Vision was there watching the news. He turned to see us and he greeted us. He was dressed in regular clothes: a sweater and khakis; but I always thought they looked a little odd on him.  
"Vision, do you know when they will return?" Pietro asked.  
"Mr.Rogers called in and said he would be here in a few minutes." Pietro nodded and raced to get all the ingredients he needed for the soup. He chopped all the vegetables up and started with the noodles which proved to test his patients. Instead of waiting he just started to chop the pork up very fast. By the time he finished doing that, (which took him more time then he probably would of liked to admit.) The water was boiling for the noodles. He put them in and started to cook the veggies and meat in a pan.  
I heard the elevator ding announcing the arrival of the small team and they all looked crestfallen. More so Wanda as to be expected. Pietro and I ran over to her and hugged her as she stayed slightly shocked and still distraught even though she wasn't crying. Steve stayed while the others left to their room, me and Pietro still embracing an unresponsive Wanda. I looked at Steve and he gave me a sad Steve smile. The kind only he gives. It's soft and sweet yet bitter as to remind you to the fact that something bad has happened. He walked away with a nod. I would talk to him later after I finished comforting Wanda.  
The three of us ate in silence after the soup had cooked properly. The two of us silently agreeing that, if Wanda wanted to talk, she would. It's one of those moments you know that whatever you say, won't change a person's mind or at least not at that moment.  
We finished eating and Pietro cleaned up while I led Wanda to her room. I could tell she was emotionally exhausted. I just told her about the new words I learnt to try to keep her mind of things and told her about my request to Mr.Stark to get the rest of my furniture in pink. Her lips turned up for that one.  
"Is that your favorite color now sestra?" (Sister) She asked in a quiet sleepy voice.  
"Da. Lyagaĭ da spish sega Wanda." (Yes. Go to sleep now Wanda.) I whispered. I stroked her hair until she fell asleep. I then got up and proceeded to Steve's room. I knocked on his door and he opened it with a tiny smile on his handsome face.  
"Hey, Kak si?" (How are you doing?) He asked.  
"Dobre sŭm. No kak si?" (I am well. But how are you?) He sighed.  
"Not well. Do you want to come in?" I nodded. He told me about what happened on the mission. How he got distracted when Rumlow mentioned Bucky and it gave him enough time to blow himself up. How Wanda tried to contain it but lost control. How she looked so upset at what she'd done.  
"I don't know what to do about it." He said.  
"Be there for her. Talk to her tomorrow." He nodded.  
"I wanted to talk to you about what happened before I got sent out on the mission." I pretended to not remember, hoping he might just drop the subject.  
" I do not know what, you are talking about." He gave me a disbelieving look. "Okay, maybe I do." I said sheepishly.  
"I like you Kat, not just like as in a friend way but, you know what I mean right?"  
" I do like you too Steve, I just do not think right now is the time to start a thing... I feel something big is going to happen. Something bad that is going to change things." He looked disappointed and his head went down.  
"Hey." I said lifting his chin up with my finger. "I do, like you Steve. Maybe we start off slow when this thing goes away. And who knows, maybe this big bad thing will not be real, yeah?" I smiled lightly. Oh how wrong I was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm still using google translate but I've decided i'm going to use the method of using English/ American letters so you can actually pronounce it. I always read oc's dialogue out loud, (Yeah i'm weird like that.) So I like to know how to pronounce the foreign words and you can't do that with the foreign letters so. I also never know where my story is going to go. Maybe Steve and Kat will start their relationship really soon. BTW did you like my blow job joke? lol Don't forget to comment and go check out my other one shot story: Avengers (behind the scenes). Thank you and have a nice day!


	7. Just the tip of the Iceberg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I have some personal stuff going on but I will try to persevere. BTW, I was thinking of writing a story about Vision having like a sister. She would still be an android with an infinity stone but I think I'm going to do it, I like the idea. So if you have any ideas comments concerns or suggestions, leave a comment. ALSO if you want, please go check out my one shot series. Thank you, READ ON!!:)

It was the next day and I was feeling a little morose. The news wouldn't shut up about the incidents in Lagos and I'm sure it was wearing down on Wanda. It was wearing down on Pietro and I so I could only imagine what it's doing to Wanda. It was about nine in the morning when I heard Steve go and talk to Wanda. I was happy he did that; if anyone could make Wanda feel a little better it was Steve and his American ambition that would help cheer her up. I turned to reading a book while he talked to Wanda. I read the Wizard of Oz in Bulgarian until someone knocked on my door. To my surprise, it was Vision.  
"Excuse me Katarina, Mr.Rogers wants me to tell you to meet him outside the conference room." He informed me.  
"Okay, Blagodarya, Vision." (thank you) I said. I wondered why Steve wanted to see me outside the conference room.  
"Would you like me to show you where it is?"  
"Yes very much Vision." Vision walked me down to the conference room and I saw a few people there and I spotted Steve. I thanked Vision for escorting me in my native tongue and he replied in kind.  
"Why are we meeting here Steve?"  
"Tony brought Secretary Ross here, he's high in power. I don't know why Tony brought him here though."  
"Okay so why am I needed here?" I asked softly.  
"It might have something to do with the incident in Lagos. I want you there for Wanda." I looked at her and she still looked a little uncomfortable.  
"Okay." I agreed. We all walked in until I was stopped by an older man who I guessed was Secretary Ross.  
"Now who, may you be?" He asked and his voice was sickeningly sweet. Steve walked over and helped me out.  
"It's okay Secretary, she's with me."  
"Why is she here, at the Avengers facility?" I looked at Steve a little worried but I nodded my head, allowing him to tell the man that I had abnormal abilities. There's no skirting past it anymore. What's the point.  
"This is Katarina Vankova, she has, abilities."  
"Hmm, then she does need to be in this meeting." I looked at Steve worriedly and he had that secretly worried face on. The meeting turned out to be about the UN wanting to control the Avengers and potentially me.  
"The Avengers are dangerous. You could be hiding things that we would never know about. Powerful, things." Ross said, and looked at me. "What can you do, Ms.Vankova?" I looked at Steve and he nodded solemnly, knowing there was no way out.  
" Imam sposobnostta da govori s mŭrtvite , da gi vidite , chuete tyakh . Moga da gi vŭrne , ako tyaloto im e vse oshte nepokŭtnati i te ne sa bili mŭrtvi dŭlgo . Az sŭshto sŭm telepat i imam vŭzmozhnostta da kontrolira vŭzdukha .  
" (I have the ability to talk to the dead, see them, hear them. I can bring them back if their body is still intact and they have not been dead long. I am also telepathic and I have the ability to control air.) I hadn't been able to broaden my vocabulary to describe my abilities yet, even though that probably would have been a good idea. Everyone looked at me with confusion except Vision and Natasha. Vision translated for me. Ross looked at me inquisitively. Then looked away. Ross continued and I kind of tuned him out. I got the idea, he wanted the government to be able to control heroes and now it was going to divide the team. Dear lord, badness will happen. This is the big bad, I realized. Nothing good will come from this. After Ross left the team discussed their current dilemma. I wasn't really paying attention to that, I was paying attention to how bad this would really turn out. All of a sudden Steve got a text and said he needed to leave. I followed him down the stairs.  
"Stiv ? Dobre li si?" (Steve? Are you okay?) Instead of answering he just hugged me. I read his mind and found out what happened and I just hugged him tighter. I saw this figure behind Steve and she looked forlorn and sympathetic. I guessed this was Her. The infamous Peggy Carter. I think Steve caught me staring at something and pulled back to look at me inquisitively.  
"I see her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOHHHHHH WHAT WILL HAPPEN??? I used google translate just like always. Have a nice day!


	8. Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in a bit just some more fucking crazy personal stuff... Seriously my weekend was crazy. Sorry enjoy btw.

"She is- she is here. The woman, Peggy, I see her.." He looked at me bewildered. He then looked around as if he was trying to see her.  
"Peggy? Are you there?" I saw her form behind him and I pointed her out to him. Steve turned to her once I pointed her out. She appeared like she just jumped out of the forties. She looked like she was when she was in her prime.  
"Steve." She said and tears formed with a sad smile. She looked at me, silently asking if she could physically touch him, if I could let him hear her. I nodded with forming droplets in my eyes. She lifted her hand and caressed his cheek. I used my abilities to let him see her and he gasped and looked at her with wide eyes that were glassed over.  
"Peggy." He breathed.  
"I will miss you Steve. I know you'll miss me too but it's okay to go on in life. I want you to live it fully."  
"Sometimes, I wish I never got stuck in the ice. I could've come back and I would've taken you dancing. We could have been more. We could of had a future together."  
"It's okay to think that Steve. I think about that too. In the end, maybe it just wasn't meant to be."  
"What?"  
"Listen to me Steve, I love you, don't you ever think I don't. But I mean this in the kindest way possible; fate works in funny, crazy ways Steve. I think you need to learn to accept that in the end, we might not have worked out if you didn't go in the ice. If you didn't go in the ice, what would the world do without you now that there's all these crazy, ALIENS, Steve. There are gods Steve and you even know one. The world needs you now Steve. And it's about damn time you started to accept that." She smiled softly.  
"Goodbye Steve." She started to hug him and her scooped her up and held her so tight.  
"Goodbye Peg. I'll never forget you." He whispered. And let go.  
"I'll still be watching you Steve, you're never alone." She said and looked at me and nodded. She then started to fade until nothing was there. Steve then fell to his knees. Silent tears streaming down his face. I started to sing an old Bulgarian lullaby to him and he slowly started to settle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was a short chapter. I feel really sick like i'm going to throw up and so yeah. R.I.P Peggy...  
> Have a nice day guys!!!


	9. IM SO SORRY

I swear I'm not abandoning this story, it's just my puppy chewed through my charger for my laptop and so now I can't really write anything and if I so it will probably be in the short over shot story that I have out. Thanks for sticking with me though. I'll try to get I've up as soon as I have my charger.

 

-Have a nice day!  
peoplers


	10. Interrupted Mourning part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I'll be updating on this one more but they'll be shorter because I'm on my phone. I also won't be updating on my One-Shots her a while until I get a new computer. I hope you like this chapter I'm really sorry it's late.  
> http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=20619801&.svc=copypaste-and&id=210090352

Peggy Carter's funeral was quite the affair. It was huge and ceremonious with even some older political figures there to speak about her, and how she impacted their lives. Steve sat next to me and Sam sat on Steve's other side while we watched the ceremony. A blonde woman came up to speak about Peggy. She looked familiar to her so I guessed she was some relative. I looked over to Steve and he seemed shocked. She went on about how Peggy was her aunt and how Peggy taught her some great things. Steve seemed to take it as personal advice for the situation we were in with the accords. After the ceremony ended, Steve and I stayed back in silence.

" I miss my mama and papa." I spoke to break the silence. It was true. The funeral reminded me of my lack of parents. Steve seemed to zone back in one I spoke.

"Why can't you talk to them? Did you try to bring them back?" He asked gently, treating the topic gently.

"HYDRA burned them. I tried to put their soul back, but there was no vessel to transfer it to. Just ashes." I said with a far away look, years glimmering my eyes. "The body needs to be pretty, um full, for me to talk to them." He looks down.

"My dad died pretty early on. Then mom. Bucky was there to help me. He told me something, I'll never forget. "I'm with you till the end of the line," we always used to say. He's the last thing I have left of my old life." I changed the subject to something else. We were getting glassy eyed.

"What will we do about the accords Steve?"

"We compromise." He says begrudgingly, his head down.

"Sharon said that in her, uh, talk. What does it mean? You look like you do not want to do it."

"It means coming to an agreement over the matter, the accords. But I can't Kat, it's not right." He looked up at me his eyes locked with mine.

"Then don't." I whispered. He leaned in of the pews and kissed me softly. We slowly pulled apart after a while.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while.* He said quite smugly with a hint of shyness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO they kissed!!!!! ALSO IMPORTANT NEWS. I have a polyvore account I'm going to put Katerina's outfits on so.


	11. A Look Into the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> Deals with parent death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's supposed to be speaking in Bulgarian. I just didn't want to translate it all on my phone.

"Mama, Papa?" I asked at the littered remains left in my once humble home. Everything was burnt and crisp and my sacred place was now gone along with the two people who mattered most.

"Mama, Papa, please." I said as I crumpled to my knees and sifted through the ashes. Trying to transfer souls to they sandy material. I was histerical with my crying as I realized I was just shuffling through littered remains.

"No no no. Mama mama. Papa, please don't leave me!" I tried so hard to protect them. They once told me it should be the opposite way around to which I said:

"It's my fault in the first place. They want you, because of me.* 

Here in the ruins, they pay the consequence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but Whateves. Have a nice day!!


	12. And it Starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! It's Monday and I'm tired but imma busy this chapter out for you guys.  
> Here is her outfit for this chapter!  
> http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=20619801&.svc=copypaste-and&id=210090897

The moment fell from heaven and went to hell. A bomb went off in Vienna not only killing civilians, but the king of Wakanda, T'Chacka. Leaving a mourning, bitter king T'Challa left, as he will fall into vengeance. Worst of all, Bucky did it. Steve isn't get convinced it was him though but I didn't know what to do. Steve and I were flying to Romania along with Sam as we tried to find Bucky.

"What will we do when we find him? If we find him Ste-"

"We will find him Katarina!" He yelled harshly. He then looked down with embarrassment at lashing out at me.  
"I'm sorry Kat. I just wanna see him again. Not the winter soldier, not James. I want Bucky." He says with adoration it made me question their relationship but I said nothing. We continued the flight in silence.

I stayed outside the building while Sam and Steve went in to try and find Bucky. All of a sudden, I see and hear commotion in the building as i come to put together that they must have found Bucky. I was to busy zoning off to realize that the police had come a while ago. 

I see Bucky jump out of the building towards a rooftop, a backpack slung to his arm. He started to run, when a man in a black panther suit jumps on him and they start to fight. It's then i realize I should help. Bucky jumped down to an area with tons of fast moving vehicles and starts to run as the panther man chased after him. I finally caught up to them and I blew the panther away knocking him quite hard into an incoming car which happened to have Steve in it. He got out and ran to me before he started dragging me away from the panther before he could get up.

"I thought I told you to stay away!' he yelled while panting from the adrenaline.

"You never says that!" I yelled back. Suddenly, Steve was pulled back by the panther. I yelled out for him while he got tackled and rolled on the road. The panther then got up and proceeded for me. He stood up and extended his claws menacingly. I brought my hands too and aimed them at the Black Panther.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo. Have a nice day peoplers!!!!!


	13. As We All Fall Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short I know I'm sorry

The panther charged at me and in my fear, I sent a psychic blast at the panther and he fell. I didn't know I could do that. He looked pained for a while and as he tried to refocus, I caught sight of Bucky moving faster away from us, now on a motorcycle. In my lapse of attention, the panther got up and went past me. I tried anther physic blast but since my body didn't feel threatened, the panther only winced.

Steve managed to rush to the scene without me noticing and the three of them managed to tumble. I see through the barrier they had created and make my way through.  
"Kat, stay!" Steve yells as police start surrounding them.  
"Steve, what is happening?" My voice wavered as my adrenaline came down.  
"Leave Ka-" war machine came in and interrupted Steve with his abrupt landing.  
"Stand down, now." He said with authority heavily lacing his voice. Steve, Bucky, and Sam were cuffed after surrendering. Some more heavily than others.   
"Congratulations cap, you're a criminal." Rhodey said, unpleased.  
It was then, the panther man took his helmet off to reveal, the new king of Wakanda, T'challa. He looked guilty but more because he got caught.  
"Your highness." Rhodey announced than looked at me. He and I never got along all to well but I never expected him to say what he did next.  
"Cuff her too. She helped, and she hadn't signed the accords." My eyes widened in suprise and hurt.  
"Rhodey?" I asked softly.  
"Come on Rhodes, she has nothing to do with thi-"  
"Your not really in a position to talk, Captain Rogers." He said tersely. I was soon cuffed as Steve, Bucky, and Sam gave me all different levels of apologetic eyes. We were soon loaded up in a special vehicle, Bucky in a different one.  
"Wait!" Said Rhodes. "This one's an enhanced. Sedate her." The boys tried to protest while I tried to wiggle free from whoever was holding me, but I felt a prick in my neck until suddenly all I saw was darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to introduce new powers and also a plot twist! Woooohooo. Have a nice day peoplers.


	14. AN really important

Okay so I have a polyvore account and it's in my profile description so PLEASE go look at the outfits for Katarina  
Copy and paste http://dapplesg.polyvore.com


	15. Question

Hey guys, so I'm sorry this isn't a new chapter but I need to know guys; does anyone really even read this? If not I'm just going to stop cause it's not worth it if no one's enjoying it. I'm sorry but please tell me if you guys are even reading anymore. Maybe I'm just feeling sad idk. Like always, have a good day.


	16. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be from Steve's perspective.
> 
> Also remember to check the outfits out on my polyvore. (It's in my bio)
> 
>  
> 
> Also HUGE thanks to VictoriaRomanova for Bulgarian translations.

I was sitting in the vehicle with Sam and T'Challa. We had just had a small conversation; T'challa wants Bucky dead. I won't let that happen.

"Your friend, what is she?" Asked T'challa.

"Non of your buisness" I replied tersely.

"Those powers, they are not natural. But I am sorry she was subdued so forcefully." I said nothing back. 

We didn't made it to it destination and we're met with Everett k Ross and Sharon Carter. I saw Bucky in his contained transportation and Katarina in hers. It made me, angry. She was just trying to help. I did this to her.

"What's going to happen to Katarina?" I asked impatiently.

"Well she'll have a psyche evaluation once she wakes up and then well, we'll see." Replied Ross. Natasha and Tony showed up. I was in a room with Tony and as I thought we could get to an agreement, he mentioned Wanda and how he has been, "keeping her safe." It was all balogne. 

I was put in a room with Sam and Sharon while we watched Katerina's evaluation.

"Hello Ms.Vankova. How are you feeling?" Kat just groaned in response. Grogginess still akin in her features. The Dr. Checked his watch.

"Maybe we can just skip the formalities. There's something more important I wish to expirament with." The doctor said and pulled out a pristine white book.

" Студ" (cold) The doctor said in a cold tone. He was speaking Bulgarian. Why?

" Заплаха (danger)  
Плен (Captivity)  
Скръб" (mourning) By now Katarina was getting restless and struggling I was getting concerned now.

"Червен (red)  
Скривалище (hiding)  
Закрила (protection)  
Желание (longing)  
Петнадесет (fifteen)  
Семейство (family)"

By the time he finished the last word she had stopped struggling. She replied in Bulgarian . Her voice far away and vacant.

"Готова за изпълнение." (Ready to execute commands) Only Sam, Sharon, and me were watching since most of the people in the facility were more focused on Bucky's evaluation. The doctor walked up to her and took off her restraints. He whispered something in her ear then left. I then stood up to go find her when the moniter cut to Bucky. The power suddenly cut out and I began to panic. What did the doctor do to them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day peoplers


	17. Pietro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from Pietro's perspective. He hasn't been locked up by Stark but he's with Wanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.

" Have you seen the news?"asked Wanda. She was upset, angry. She had told me about what vision told her and I thought about beating him senseless until Wanda talked me out of it. I thought that she was just emotional about that and happened to be venting through watching the news.

"What is happening?" I asked conversationally just so she could vent.

"They have Katarina. They've sedated her and now, I don't know Pietro I stopped listening once they said that." She said than looked at a shattered lamp I failed to see when walking in.

"They what?" I said darkly. What has Stark done? Whenever he does something, it just ends up fucking us over. 

"They have Steve and Sam too. The Princ-King, T'challa," she stuttered with his new title. "He chased Steve's friend, Bucky." This was so confusing.

"Why?"

" I don't know, Pietro!" She yelled exasperated. "I just want Katarina to be safe. I held her, rocking her back and forth while she sobbed.

"I know sestreka. (sister) Me too."


	18. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to VictoriaRomanova for all my Bulgarian and Russian translations.
> 
> ALSO, IMPORTANT, I have made Katerina's supersuit!!!! If you want to see it is on my polyvore account. The link to it is right here
> 
> http://dapplesg.polyvore.com  
> It's labeled superhero costume. Make sure to look at all the other outfits for this story and I hope you like the outfit.

Breathing heavily, I look to my side where Bucky is, his metal arm restrained just like my entire body. I remember HYDRA, all the things they did to me. They took me when I was so young expiramented on me. They trained me and then they brainwashed me. Just like...

Like Bucky. I remember him. His cruelty and violence. His warm and soft side. He was always secretly there for me. Always changing his kind and caring ways when HYDRA was around, so we both wouldn't be punished and separated. He was twenty five in appearance when i first met him. I had been fifteen when I was kidnapped. They wanted me for my telepathy. I was simply just that when it all started, telepathic. But they wanted to expand and be selfish. I gained new abilities and was trained on how to use them. They brainwashed me for the first time when I was seventeen. My training had finished and I was sent on a mission that broke me. Even if I don't remember it at the time. I remember. I remember what I did now. I started sobbing and Bucky, finally realizing i was there, began to try and comfort me. I was panicking and I couldn't breath it hurt so much.

 

"Vsichko e nared, vsichko shte se naredee."( It's okay, everything will be fine)He soothed. 

"Kakvo storeeh? " (What did i do?) 

"Ne see napravila nishto, skupa, vsichko shte bude nared." (You did nothing sweetheart, everything will be okay.) His voice was calm despite his current predicament but it did not get through the screaming fog my mind was in.

"Ne, ne nyama da bude! Ubeeh ghee, az....az ghee ubeeh! Ubeeh tolko mnogo hora." (No, no it won't be! I killed them...I..I killed them! I killed so many people.) I sobbed harder.

"Vsichko shte se opravee, moy ketenok." ( Everything will be fine, my kitten.) He whispered. He called me by my pet name we used so long ago.

"Thank you, moy temnyy sneg." ( My dark snow) I responded with my Russian pet name for him. Our terms of indearments were established so long ago on a retrieval mission in Australia. I was injured with a bullet wound in my shoulder. It was clean but he still worried. It was there we developed a deeper bond.

"Bucky, Katarina." We looked up and meet Steve's eyes. Sam was in the back.

"Do you remember me?" He asked us both. I nodded head. He looked at me with desperate questioning tone.

"Why did you attack us all Kat? What did that doctor do to you? To both of you? Kat, since when were you in HYDRA?"he rambled

"I didn't remember I was Steve. There brainwashed me, I got away. Just like Bucky." I looked at him with endearment. He looked back with the same emotion in his eyes. Steve picked up on this and raised his eyebrows.

"Do you two know each other?" He asked, jealously slightly tinting his tone.

" We loved each other. We were partners." I said in a whisper. Not noticing Steve's disappointed look downwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve's got competition. Who do you think Katarina killed that she's so upset about? There's two people in particular. 
> 
> Have a nice day peoplers!!!


	19. The Path of Whatever is to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember to check my polyvore for my outfits! 
> 
> Here
> 
> http://dapplesg.polyvore.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, sorry.
> 
> Also, I saw doctor strange and it was great but not amazing. Imma be honest.

Bucky, Sam, and I sat in a cramped car while Steve thanked Sharon for her help. 

"Can you move your seat up?" Bucky asks.

"No." Is Sam's reply as his face showed his feelings towards Bucky.

"Sam, can you please move up? For me?" I ask. He rolls his eyes but complies.

"Don't think I'm warming you to you, metal arm. I'm only doing this cause Kat's accent is adorable." He mocked with no true malice in his tone, yet Bucky growled at him for his compliment towards me.

"Hey I will bring this seat back again if your going to be ungrateful about it."Sam said, his eyes cared sideways in wide eyed warning.

Finally Steve got in the car. he handed me done clothes that Sharon let me borrow. "Get changed, will wait in here." He said. I frowned, looking at the colors of the clothes. "What?" He said, looking concerned. "S'there something wrong with the clothes?" "They are not pink." I complain quietly. Bucky silently chuckled beside me. "You're too cute doll." He says to me. Sure, I had had clothes with other colors but I had grown extremely fond of pink; and I had just been held against my will in a boringly colored government facility. Give me a break. Steve sighs but said he couldn't really do anything about it so I walked behind the car and changed while the gentleman talked about whatever. In a duffle bag, there was a dark red dress with t-shirt sleeves and the dress only down to my thighs. There was an almost, (but not really) pink thing cardigan and over knee high black socks. For shoes there were two inch wood like heeled, black boots. (the outfit is on my polyvore) I soon finished changing as it was an easy enough outfit, and Steve started driving off to our destination to the airport. But the trip was LONG. So I decided to talk.

"moy temnyy sneg?" ( My dark snow) turned towards Bucky.

"Da, not ketenok?" (Yes, my kitten.)

" Mozhe li da te tseluna?" (Will you kiss me?) I ask. l don't know why. Maybe secretly inside I just wanted to make Steve jealous but I read some jealous vibes from him earlier when I admitted James and I to be past lovers.

James have a rare smile and cupped my cheek, leaning in for the kiss.

"Bucky." Steve interrupted. Bucky sighed pulling away.

"Yes punk?" James said. Steve smiled for a second, Jame's nickname for him coming out.

"What do we do when we get there?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye peoplers have a nice day!


	20. Suiting up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://dapplesg.polyvore.com
> 
> My polyvore for the SUPERHERO COSTUME!!!! 
> 
> Also, a superhero name is going to have to cover into play soon so what should it be? Also:
> 
>  
> 
> I am sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life gets tough. It's not just school but my life is really complicated and sad and annoying and awful sometimes. DON'T READ I won't be upset if you don't. It's personal problems.
> 
>  
> 
> See my dad has a rare form of dementia/Alzheimer's and it made him act mean and awful to my mom so i lived with that for a good many years and so on cause he's still alive. (It started when I was young) He did leave us and he told me in my birthday. It's really upsetting cause I told him I didn't want to talk to him anymore and he just can't get it through his head that he's sick cause he can't comprehend it. Anyway that's the short version. Thanks for reading if you did.

Wanda walked out of the van next to Clint and I ran up and embraced her. She looked like she had been crying, her eyes were quite red and her face a bit puffy.

"What wrong Wanda? Where's Pietro?"tears formed in her eye but I wiped them away. Her eyes then turned angry. 

"Stark." She huffed out. "Stark took him cause he was 'too dangerous' Too dangerous my ass. He went looking for you once he heard about your detainment. I don't know where he is anymore Kat" she started to sob again. 

"It will be fine sestreka. (sister) we will find him." She nodded and looked at what was going on between Clint and Steve, her arm still around me for support. I knew Stark was fishy. He has a vibe of unreliability. I didn't want to be right, but I was. The Maximoffs learned to try and work with Stark even though they still held a grudge against him. I don't think they can do that anymore.

Clint opened up the van Wanda and him were riding in and a man in his thirties or forties was laying there.

"What time zone is this?" He asked groggily. Standing up, the tiredness left him as he spotted Steve. His eyes became wide as he went to shake his hand.

"Captain America."

"Mr. Lang." Steve said seriously. They were now shaking hands for a little longer than I would deem necessary.

"It's an honor. I'm shaking you have too long. Wow this is awesome. Captain America." He turned to Wanda and I. "I know you too, your great."she smiles for the first time since she got here. Mr. Lang's eyes turned to me.

"I'm Scott."he said with boyish charm and a flirty smile. 

"They tell you what we're up against?" Steve said to get Scott's attention.

"Something about some, psycho assassins?"

"We're outside the law on this one. So if you cover with us you're a wanted man."

"Eh, what else is new?" He said. An announcement went through the airport in a foreign language.

"They're evacuating the airport."Bucky translated.

Steve looks at us and tells up to suit up. Do I even have a suit? I look at Wanda and she gets my message. She smiled, (more like smirked) at me and nodded to the van. In there was a big, black, high low skirt. A light pink crop top with lace covering it. Thigh high black boots, and black fingerless gloves. (It's on my polyvore highlight and put link in search bar  
http://dapplesg.polyvore.com)

"Wow." I say. "It is but showy is it not?" I ask.

"That is good. I see the way Bucky and Steve are looking at you. You will for sure turn their heads with this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great day peoplers!!!


	21. AN

I haven't been getting any comments lately and I don't want to seem selfish and crappy but like are you guys just not commenting cause there's nothing to connect about? Or like what's happening?


	22. The Civil War part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my translator!!! VictoriaRomanova
> 
> Woooohooo let's get physical, physical!

"I don't want you going." Says a voice behind me. The voice belonged to Bucky and I turned around to look at his disapproving but worried gaze. I signed.

"I'm going."I say firmly. He places his hands on my shoulders and looks into my eyes. 

"Nyama da se biesh. Osobeno oblechena taka" ( You are not going to fight. Especially wearing that.) he tells me. His have caressing my cheek.

"Naprotiv. Znam che prosto iskash da me zashtitish no moga da se spravya" (Yes I am. I know You just want to protect me but I can handle it.) I say, putting my hands on his that were cradling my face.

"Znam. No, ne iskam da postradash" (I know it's just, I don't want you to get hurt.) My eyes soften at this.

"Znam. Nqma. Obicham te" (I know. I won't I love you.)

"E az teb" (I love you too) he replied. I walk away with a sway to my hips. My long skirt trailing behind me. I could sense Bucky's eyes on me and I hear him  
murmer :

"Ebasi" (hot damn) under good breath.  
Steve has already left and we were getting in position. The fight was going to start soon. I looked at Bucky and he nodded reassuringly. We were not in the airport with Sam until we saw a red and blue spandex clad guy clinging and crawling on the window. 

"What the hell was that?" Bucky asked, us three running.

"Everyone's got a gimmick now." 

The red and blue guy slammed through the window, coming towards us.

"Da go eba!" (Shit!) I yelled out. He kicked San away and Bucky went to pick him. Surprisingly, the lean shirt guy got Buckys metal fist.

"You have a metal arm? That's awesome dude!" The kids sounds young. I flung him over with a powerful rush of wind. He went over the ledge but hopefully, he wasn't hurt to much.

"Mersi." (Thank you) he says breathlessly.

"What are we going to do?" I ask. He pants out heavily before answering.

"I don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ............ Anyone wondering what's going to happen to Pietro?
> 
>  
> 
> Have a nice day peoplers!!


	23. 2005 the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to VictoriaRomanova for translations. This took longer than I wanted cause it deleted twice. :/ Also, sorry this isn't the battle but.

2005, 16 years old. HYDRA facility December 20th

 

The winter soldier and I were sparring.  
"Davay napred!" (Keep going.)

" iskam pochivka. Tvurde slaba sum. " (I want a break. I'm weak.) I said. HYDRA, had been keeping me underfed and weak and their punishments we grueling.

"Nqmashe da si ako ne podkukorosvashe strazhata postoyanno. Vurni se na rabota!" ( you wouldn't be if you didn't have a tendency to taunt the fucking gaurds. Now get back to work.) He growled

" Ne." (No) I said. He punched me in the face. 

" vurni se na rabota." (Get back to work) he growled out.

"Ne!" (No!( I said and pushed him back with my powers. His hair billowing back as I stepped forward the winter soldier.

"Prosto si sedyah tam, gledayki si rabotata e iznenada! HYDRA iska da ekspirementira vurhu teb. Nyamash si na idea prez kakvo sum minala. Bila sum bita, nedohranena i obshto vzeto pretsakana otvsyakude. Day me pochivka" (I was just sitting there, minding my own buisness and, suprise! HYDRA wants to experiment on you! You have no, idea what I've been through. I've been abused, underfed, and overall screwed over. Give me some fucking slack.) I ranted. I let him go and expected him to punch me, but all he did was dismiss class. Since then, he started acting weird.

 

2005 later that week, December 27

We were sparring again and he wasn't wearing his signature blank face.

" Stavash vse po dobra." (You're getting better.)

" pochivka.". (break.) I ordered, he complied. While drinking water and catching my breath I questioned the winter soldiers new attitude.

"zashto?" (Why?) I asked.

"kakvo zashto?". (why what?) He asks ALMOST monotone.

" naposleduk si po mil, zashto?" (You've been nicer ,why?) he was silent for a moment.

 

" vrushtay se na rabota" (get back to work.) he grumbled out.

"Ne!" I yelled. I was done with him. I wanted answers. He glared at me and stalked forward.

 

"Struva me se che tova ti e lyubimata duma: ne. Bqh mil, nedei da prekalyavash, kotentse. Zashtoto ne sum nevinen kato teb. Az sum Zimniyat Voynik. Zatova mlukni i se vrushtay na rabota." ( That seems to be your favorite word; no. I've been nice, do not, push it little kitten. Cause I'm not innocent like you. I'm the winter soldier. So shut up, get back to work.) He stomped away.

" Mnogo si zagoryal." (You need to get laid.) I mumbled. Sadly, he heard me and punched me into darkness. I didn't wake up till the new year I was in the infirmary for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day peoplers.


	24. 2006: Tolleration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my fabulous translator VictoriaRomanova!!!

January 12, 2006

The winter soldier and I had been training like usual. We hadn't said much and it was mostly on his part surprisingly. We were fighting when he said something very weird.

"Suzhalyavam. " (I'm sorry.) The winter soldier said. My face and head had stopped hurting, but a nasty bruise and cut still adorned my face, tarnishing it. I was not feeling forgiving.

" mrazya te." (I hate you.) I told him. We kept going and he seemed to drop the subject.

"udryay po silno." ( Hit harder) he commanded. He was so hard hearted and steely. My curiosity got the better of both my pride and fear.

"kakvo ti stava?". (what happened to you?) I asked him out of the blue. He didn't reply for a while. He just kept punching.

" produlzhavay!" ( Keep going!) He finally replied. I got frustrated. He punched me enough to literally knock me into the new year. He could at least offer some answers. I continued to push.

"ne! Zashto si takuv zadnik?"( no why are you such a dick?) I asked him harshly.

"prosto produlzhavay."(just keep going) he gritted out.

"ne! Zashto see tolko studen? i otdalechen! zashto?" ( No! Why are you always so cold? you're so impersonal! Why?)

"Ne znam Katerina! Promivat mi mozukut i tryabva da zapochna pak na novo otnovo e otnovo. Obuchil sum tolko mnogo hora che skoro i tee shte budesh prosto edna prashinka v uma me. " (I don't know Katarina! They wipe me clean and I start over and over. Again and again! I've trained many and soon, you'll be just another speck in my mind!)I froze and he just walked away; mumbling a dismissal. It was sad to hear but also concerning. Would they do that to me?

The next day.

"Suzhalyavam" (I'm sorry.) I told him while we were stretching for today's training session.

 

"molya? " (What?) 

"suzhalyavam! Te se durja kato zadnik, a az kato kuchka. "I'm sorry! You've been a prick but I've been a bitch.) I admitted. It was true. I'm young and adolescent. I acted wrongly but he was, as I said, a prick. This was my apology insult sandwich.

"shte ti prostya ako napravish 20 obikolki" (I'll forgive, if you do twenty laps.) he said. His lips pulled up in an almost smiley smirk but it was an gone.

"ne iskam!" (I don't want to!) I whined.

 

"ami nyamash osobeno mnogo izbor. Mozhe da go napravish dobrovolno e da ti prostya ili moga da te nakaram da go napravish e da produlzha da ti se surdya." (well you don't have much of a choice. You can do it willingly and I'll forgive you or I can force you and stay mad.) His voice had a hint of tease in it. It adjust made me question it.

"hubavo" (fine.)I huffed out and we started to stand up.

"Oh bozhe."he muttered under his breath. It wasn't in Bulgarian though.

"kakvo?" (What?) I questioned.

" nishto" (nothing) he answered. I shrugged and went to start my laps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh bozhe means oh god. What does that mean for Bucky?


	25. Au

Hello so I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry but I hate typing on my phone so in going to wait till I get my new laptop at the end of the month. Sorry to keep you waiting I'll update as soon as possible.

 

Have a nice day, stay safe if your experiencing snow or those tornados down south.


End file.
